A usual morning
by Katie870
Summary: A usual morning for Jane and Maura. Please R and R. Fixed one-shot all the 21 little chapters put together.


Rizzoli & Isles: A normal morning/getting ready for work.

I don't own anything.

Ok so I give in it's a one-shot now. Please review. Thanks to this on-shots beta readers.

Rizzoli 6:28

Sleeping.

Isles 6:30

Alarm clock goes off. Maura turns over and stretches in bed. She then gets up and goes into the bathroom to get ready.

Rizzoli 6:39

Still sleeping, but now snoring.

Isles 6:43

Maura gets out of the shower and walks out of the bathroom with one towel around her body and one up around her hair. She looks in the mirror, grabs a blow dryer, and starts to dry her hair.

Rizzoli 6:47

Jo Friday comes and lays down right on top of Jane's face. Jane tries to roll over under the pressure of her dog. The action doesn't work and leads to the dog snuggling into her face. Jane didn't notice, of course. Since she's asleep.

Isles 6:52

A now fully dressed Maura walks back into the bathroom in a red blouse and a black skirts and starts to do her makeup.

Rizzoli 7:01

The noise of the city gets louder with each passing minute, but still Jane sleeps like a rock with her dog on her head.

Isles 7:03

Walking in the kitchen, Maura, now fully made up, opens a cabinet to pull out a mug.

Rizzoli 7:10

Beep Beep Beep Beep, Jane's alarm goes off, scaring Jo Friday and making her jump off Jane's head onto the floor- with Jane still sleeping. The alarm goes off after 30 seconds because of automatic snooze.

Isles 7:14

Maura sits down at the table with a plate of eggs, a whole wheat muffin and a mug of coffee.

Rizzoli 7:20

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm starts of this time, but only louder. Jane's hand moves enough just to hit the snooze button before falling back asleep.

Isles 7:24

Angela Rizzoli came into the kitchen, yawning very loudly. When she looked over she saw Maura eating, she said "Good Morning" perkily. Maura returned her remark with a smile.

Rizzoli 7:30

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm started to sound again. She didn't budge, not a inch. Not even enough to make her look somewhat alive. Of course, she was fully alive but asleep. When she slept, there was no way of knowing when she would wake up.

Isles 7:32

Maura and Angela were at the table talking when Maura looked at her watch. "I have to go," she said abruptly, grabbing her plate and putting it in the dishwasher. With that, Maura was on her way to her car.

Rizzoli 7:43

Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz. Jane woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating on her bedside table. First she though that it must be early because the alarm hadn't gone off yet. Then she looked at the clock. 7:44 it read "S**t" Jane yelled "Not again." She had only 15 minutes to get to work. After falling out of bed she answered her phone "Rizzoli, yes, ok, I'm in the car now." Jane ran out of the room.

Isles 7:47

Maura pulled into the coffee shop drive though. After getting her Soy, diet, decaf, caramel, mocha, latte she continued onto work hoping she wasn't late.

Rizzoli 7:52

Jane started to open a honey bun in her car until other cars started honking at her. "All right, all right!" she yelled, moving her car along the busy streets.

Isles 7:56

Maura pulled her car into the police department car garage. Good, she thought, I won't be late. She then stepped out of her car placing her 4 inch heel on the ground, making a clicking noise. After locking her car, she walked to the stairs at the building entrance. As she left, a car zoomed past her, parking side ways.

Rizzoli 7:58

Jane though she saw Maura before parking at a angle. She didn't really care that she took two parking places. She would fix it later. Right now she had no time for perfection.

Isles 7:59

Maura opened the door to the main building on time, taking a sip of her coffee. She noticed Jane opening the door.

Rizzoli & Isles 8:00

"Good morning" said Maura cheerfully.

"Morning" Jane replied in the opposite tone.

"Are you ok?" Maura asked.

"Just tired." Jane answered.

"You really should get more sleep." Maura instructed, then asked "did you wear that yesterday?" pointing to Jane's clothing. Jane looked down and realized that she hadn't changed before she fell asleep or before she came to work. Maura let out a slight giggle at the look on Jane's face.

"What?" Jane asked.

Maura answered "The look on your face."

"Very funny" Jane said, exaggerating.

Maura replied "Actually, it is."

The elevator doors opened up and out walked Korsak. He turned to corner to see Jane and Maura suddenly start laughing. Sighing, he let out a laugh.

And, there we go.


End file.
